legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Eirga Orus
Biography The Life of a Youngling (60 B.B.Y - 49 B.B.Y) Born into Chaos Born on Sullust in sixty BBY, it was the start of the Mandalorian Civil War and the Republic was on the very edge of the beginning of it's downfall, after his Mother gave birth to him, he spent several months in his mothers care before. The standard Midichlorian test that the Jedi used to identify potential force sensitives was carried out on the baby Sullustan was to be transferred to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Although his parents were sad that their first born child had been taken away from them, at the same time they were proud that their son could go on to serve the galaxy and to keep it safe from the dangers that always threatened the Galaxy. After the Jedi representative arrived on Coruscant, Eirga was left in the hands of the Jedi whose roll it was to look after the Jedi Younglings until they were ready to start their training. Youngling Around the Temple At the age of four Eirga along with other Younglings was assigned to Bear Clan under the tutelage of Jedi Master Yoda, and other teachers within the Temple on Coruscant, here Eirga learnt the very basics of the Force, what the Force was and the basic lightsaber form Shii-Cho. While not studying Eirga with Bear Clan or buried within holobooks in the great library he was known to get into small amounts of trouble with Elder Jedi for his love of practical jokes on his fellow younglings, it was during these practical jokes he met his life long friend, Twi'lek youngling Nunal'len she like Eirga, had been within the Jedi Temple since she was a baby, the pair swiftly learnt to work together during their lessons among Bear Clan as Eirga didn't have a natural affinity for lightsaber combat and Nunal'len struggled to manipulate the force between them they helped each other with their short comings something that was encouraged by Master Yoda and the other Jedi Knights who would take Bear Clans lessons in the force. As Eirga grew older he slowly learnt to control the basics of the force that Yoda and the other mentors taught him, he was now able to sense his way through a remote lightsaber practice session blindfolded his natural agility allowed him to avoid the bolts even if he was unable to move his lightsaber in time to deflect the shot, while Nunal'len was excelling at the Form 1 skills they were being taught, the pair had taken it upon themselves to bring some fun to the Temple one of their pranks almost getting them banned from the Great Library if it hadn't been for Master Yaddle intervening although the pair did not get away scot free they spent the next day cleaning the public entrance to the temple to atone for their jokes. A New Teacher During his eleventh year in the Temple, Eirga and what remained of Bear Clan were practicing levitation techniques, levitating glass orbs around the class room, this lesson was being taught by Master Yoda, as they split off into their small groups Eirga and Nunal'len moved to their usual area and recovered their glass orbs, Eirga had no trouble making his levitate in front of him, keeping his on a continued circling path around himself, reaching out he provided some help for Nunal'len lifting her orb just enough for her to take control of it herself, as the younglings continued to work on their levitation skills, a Jedi Knight entered the room, neither Eirga nor Nunal'len had seen her in the Temple before, she bowed to Master Yoda and appeared to begin conversing with her, distracted Nunal'len lost her focus on the orb and it began to fall in a swift response he sort to stop it falling losing control of his own orb momentarily that begun to plunge to the floor, by now both Yoda and the unknown Jedi Knight had seen what was going on, Eirga had successfully stopped both orbs hitting the floor and gently lowered them back to the table. Clapping as the young Sullustan did so the Jedi turned back to Master Yoda and continued their conversation. Later that afternoon Eirga was called into the Council Chambers unsure if he had done something wrong he was timid in front of the Jedi Council, standing in the center of the room was the female he had seen earlier in the day timidly he walked into the center of the room and stood in the center, he tried to remember his lessons with Master Yoda and the other Masters about keeping himself calm taking a deep breath he looked around the room and the Jedi who he had seen conversing with Yoda earlier in the day was standing quietly behind him her breathing steady, her face devoid of all emotions. As Yoda nodded her turned to the other council members each in turn bowed their heads and Yoda then turned to Eirga who was somewhat confused as to why he was here, Eirga's pulse started to race and Pasati placed her hand on Eirga's right shoulder to reassure him, glancing up at her for a moment he turned back to Yoda. Eirga nodded quickly before replying He turned up to smile at Pasati before the pair were dismissed Pasati turned and walked out and Eirga swiftly followed behind. The Young Jedi Padawan (49 B.B.Y - 39 B.B.Y) Leaving the Temple Nodding as he received his instructions he ran off to the dormitories that Bear clan inhabited, as he approached the door to the dormitories he could see Nunal'len already waiting at the door for him to return, his mood rapidly dropped, knowing that now he had a Master he would no longer be staying in the Temple and that he would no longer be training with Nunal'len, he quickly slowed as he approached her, she had now looked up at him, he could see she had been crying, although she smiled and tried to put a look on that showed she was happy for him. After Eirga told Nunal'len about his new Master the pair entered the dormitories, where he packed a small pack containing his training lightsaber, his robes and few other pieces of equipment he had collected over his few years at the Temple, once packed he looked around the Dorm one last time, then Eirga and Nunal'len left the dorm and went in the direction of the entrance hall, once there the younglings both bowed to Pasati who smiled when she saw her Padawan was ready. Eirga nodded to Pasati and turned to Nunal'len trying to find the words to say goodbye after a few awkward moments, Nunal'len threw her arms around Eirga and embraced him in a tight hug, holding him for a few moments Pasati let her Padawan say goodbye before the pair had to leave, Nunal'len stayed in the entrance until the pair were out of sight before returning to her quarters. Early Lessons After leaving the temple Eirga learned that he and Pasati were to be stationed in the outer rim for the next few months, this would be the first time since being given to the Jedi Order, that Eirga has left the Temple. As the pair moved across the city scape Khar Shian Return to Coruscat The Battle of Galidraan After Senior Jedi Master Dooku was assigned to lead the task force to Galidraan, The Jedi were aware that they were severely out numbered, All Dooku could do was request reinforcements and hope that the Council would agree to his request. In the meantime the Strike force made up of twenty Jedi boarded their Republic transport and travel to Galidraan, once in the system they were given the co-ordinates of the Mandalorian camp, the Jedi’s plan was to surround the camp and to order Fett and his Mandalorians to stand down , however after Dooku gave the order for the Mandalorians to stand down, they responded in kind with a round of blaster fire, cutting several Jedi down immediately. Eirga followed Pasati into battle Eirga was still using learning to use his saber however he was using a proper saber given to him by Pasati, following his Master into battle Eirga kept his mind clear allowing him to focus on the now, Pasati was now using the force to cloak herself from the sight of the Mandalorians, Eirga followed the same, the pair made their way through the camp to a small group of Mandalorians where the pair engaged them from behind using the ambush to their advantage Pasati was able to cut her way through three Mandalorians and Eirga was able to cut through one before the art of surprise had worn out and the Mandalorians in this part of the camp were regrouping Pasati and Eirga were pushed onto the defensive with blaster fire coming from the front, and more Mandalorians behind them already engaged with other Jedi, they had little choice but to hold their ground, Pasati managed to gain ground and kill another Mandalorian after stray bolts from their side caught the Mandalorians off guard, Eirga by now was starting to struggle he had never been in a situation before with prolonged blaster fire from such skilled warriors. Pasati charged forwards attempting to break the deadlock that had formed Eirga followed the best he could towards the Mandalorians, cutting down two more in the process Pasati had relieved some of the pressure from Eirga, from behind two more Jedi appeared battle weary the four engaged the Mandalorians with a relentless sense of duty, slowly the Jedi took the advantage away from the Mandalorians, however the toll was now obvious as the Jedi pushed what was left of the Mandalorian forces into the middle of the camp many of the Jedi who were with them at the beginning of the mission we no longer visible, Dooku now lead the remaining Jedi into the Mandalorians, slaying every single one of them until only one was left and the Jedi had won the battle at a great cost. After the final Mandalorian had been handed to the Governor of Galidraan, the Jedi set about finding their fallen comrades so they may be laid to rest peacefully, among the fallen Eirga found a blade of Mandalorian design that appeared to have seen many years worth of combat picking it up along with its sheath. Eirga returned to his duties of finding his fallen comrades, his injuries from the battle were slowly healing over as he concentrated the force onto the various blaster burns he had received during the battle, after the clean up was complete the strike force returned to Coruscant, where Dooku and the other Jedi Masters learnt of the deceit of the Galidraan Governor and how the Jedi had been played into destroying the True Mandalorian Clans. The Mid-Rim Knighthood The Path of the Shadows (39 B.B.Y - 22 B.B.Y) Shadows Path Yinchorri Uprising The Hutts After the Yinchorri uprising Eirga along with his young Padawan Vitathi were sent to the moon Nar Shadaa where they were sent to investigate what the Hutts were doing on the moon The Clone Wars (22 B.B.Y - 19 B.B.Y) Battle of Geonosis Defeat at Jabiim Siege of Saleucami Tables Turn (22 B.B.Y - 1 A.B.Y) Reassignment After the Siege of Saleucami, Eirga was called back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, upon entering the council room, Eirga found only one or two of the high council physically present the rest were there via holograms, due to many being away leading the various battle fronts of the Clone Wars, listening patiently Eirga learned that he was going to be sent to Talus to find and bring back, a female Jedi believed to have turned to the darkside, after being briefed on the mission he made his way to the Hangar below the Jedi Temple, taking his Jedi Starfighter, he would be on Talus within the day, where he could begin his search for the missing Jedi. The Hunt Begins Arriving in Dearic, Eirga's hunt began instantly opening himself fully to the force, he met with several of the Jedi Orders contacts on the planet and learnt of the location of the Binayre Pirtaes base of operations, hiding himself from the Binayre he set about opening his mind to those around him in search of the Darkside of the Force, and the presence of Vitathi, unable to sense either, he cloaked himself and made his way into the compound, to begin a manual search, after searching each room in the compoud he could find no trace of the Jedi, however he had learned that one of their members had taken off with a woman who hadn't been around for too long, suspecting the woman to be Vitathi Personality and Other Information Personality Like many of the Jedi Masters of old, Eirga see’s the Galaxy for what it is and not how it should be, living in the now and not focusing on the past nor the future, this would make Eirga sometimes seem as being depressing in some situations however he is also see’s that there is hope for the Galaxy, Fiercely loyal to those he trusts, he relies on his trust in the force to guide him through life, never showing much emotion he has learnt to deal with his emotion and not to dwell on it. Misc Information Eye sight Due to Sullustans being a subterranean race they have grown acclimatized to low levels of light in the environment however due to harsh environment of Tatooine's twin suns, Eirga has suffered greatly in this aspect, his eyes have suffered a lot of damage over the years, due to his own skill with the force power Art of the Small he has managed to prevent himself from going completely blind but is unable to fully heal all the damage, and so relies more on his hearing and other senses to judge situations. Hearing Hearing is the physical sense that Eirga relies on the most, like other Sullustans his hearing is sharper than that of a Human, allowing him to pick up quieter sounds that may be present to him, however this is also augmented by his force abilities. Pilot Skills After the breakout of the Clone Wars, Eirga was assigned his very own Jedi Starfighter which meant he had to under go a period of training in the art of piloting, although not the best of pilots, he is capable of piloting his starfighter with enough skill to survive dog fights against the Separatist forces Equipment Beskad The main physical weapon in Eirga’s arsenal, Eirga recovered this Mandalorian blade from one of a corpse of a dead Mandalorian after the battle of Galidraan, made of Mandalorian Iron the blade is sixty centimeters long and is two centimeters thick, the blade is of curved design which allows Eirga to get close to his rivals during combat which fits Eirga’s style of combat. Due to the Mandalorian Iron the blade is made of, the sword is resistant to lightsaber strikes allowing Eirga to fight in lightsaber duels without having to resort to switching to his lightsaber, the blade is only sharpened on one side, however due to the curved design Eirga is able to pull of sword moves to allow himself to get closer. Eirga chooses this blade over his lightsaber because although the lightsaber is the chosen weapon of the Jedi, the lightsaber created too much sound for Eirga during his missions as a Jedi Shadow, over the years he has come to adapt the lightsaber forms he has been taught to his blade. Lightsaber Although Eirga has stopped using his lightsaber formally as part of his trials he had to build his own, acquiring a blue crystal from Ilum Eirga was able to build his Saber over a period of weeks , the hilts design and colour is that of a typical lightsaber, the colour of the blade itself is the typical dark blue that is normal of the Ilum force crystals. The blade itself is smaller than that of a standard lightsaber due in parts to Eirga’s stature and his style of combat. The Force Force Powers Force Speed - Basic was a Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds (even moving in awkward directions like backwards) for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The power also apparently enabled the user to run for extended distances with no visible signs of fatigue. The increased speed of the Force-user enabled him to see the world and the entities around him in slow motion. This allowed the Jedi to dodge attacks easier, and attack quicker with greater accuracy. The duration and the amount of speed were subject to the user's skill in the Force. With sufficient skill, one could actually run on vertical surfaces for brief periods of time. Force Whisper - Basic Force Whisper allows Eirga to telepathically send a small message to an ally without revealing his location to an enemy. Force Healing - Intermediate Using Meditative Techniques Eirga is able to manipulate the force to completely heal moderate wounds on himself and his allies and is able to have a minor effect on serious wounds although he is unable to fully heal them. Force Projection - Intermediate Force projection was a mysterious Jedi ability, possibly a variation of Force Illusion. It was a technique with which only a Jedi Master created an inanimate apparition similar to himself, used to distract, confuse or lure enemies. Perhaps not strictly a mind-trick, the projected image was fully capable of intercepting incoming fire, and was visible to all around it, not just a selected target. Force Light - Intermediate was an immense light-side Force power used by Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force Light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith Battlelord and his or her followers. Force Weapon - Intermediate was a Force ability that allowed the user to imbue an unpowered weapon with the Force for a brief period of time. By channeling energy into the weapon, it allowed the wielder to strike and do more damage than the weapon's simple appearance would suggest. As a useful side effect, a Force-imbued weapon could be used to block lightsabers without damaging the weapon. This ability however, could be negated by Force absorb or Force breach. In addition, this power didn’t protect it from certain effect powers like Shatter point and Combustion Breath Control - Intermediate Using the Force power Breath Control, a Jedi could literally numb the body's instinct to shut itself down after long periods without oxygen, allowing the user to be able to go without breathing for hours, even days by using the Force to reserve the amounts of air in the lungs. Additionally, an invisible spherical shield was also produced around the user to keep poisonous gases out. This was very effective in situations where the air was very thin, underwater, or in any environment with toxic fumes. Telepathy- Intermediate was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. Every Force user, Jedi or Sith, was able to use it. The range of telepathy itself is theoretically infinite, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact. Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitive became nearly impossible over distances greater than a handful of kilometers, and the typical upper limit for Force-sensitive’s was approximately 1,000 kilometers. However, individuals who are siblings, lovers, or lifelong friends, or who were once master and apprentice, have been known to communicate across ranges far longer than that. Force Empathy - Intermediate was a Force power related to Force Sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individual’s emotional state, allowing the user to sense any deception from the person they are sensing or various other emotions to give away the persons true motives. Combustion - Intermediate was the Force ability that allowed users to make an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and persons was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another force user concentrated on an object to keep it from exploding. This may have cancelled it out, or it may have done nothing. Force sense - Advanced was one of the most basic Force abilities for a Jedi. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, and ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. When many beings died, Jedi would often feel their deaths through the force. This is one of the key powers in Eirga's arsenal it allowed him to sense those using the darkside of the force around him. Force Cloak - Advanced/Rare This power was the singular reason why Eirga was trained as a Jedi Shadow, having shown a skill with this power from a young age it would prove his most invaluable power when hunting darksiders allowing him to render himself invisible during hunts and also allowed him to remain hidden after the Jedi Purge. Telekinesis - Advanced was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. Force Deflection - Advanced was a Force power used by Jedi and Sith who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one. It is unknown exactly if the Jedi and Sith merely created a wall using the Force to deflect blaster bolts and Force Powers, or if they actually deflected them back with their hand. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, and most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. Art of the Small - Advanced was a radical Force technique. By narrowing their focus, a Force user could essentially shrink their presence in the Force to a microscopic size. While in this state, the user could alter things or themselves at a molecular level, turning them into something completely different. Eirga used this ability the most after the Great Jedi Purge to hide his presence in the force from Inquisitors Lightsaber Skills Form I: Shii-Cho - Basic As the weapons technology of the lightsaber was developed, the need for a form of combat arose. Thus Form I, also called Way of the Sarlacc, was born. Shii-Cho was the most ancient style of lightsaber combat, developed by early Jedi Masters to incorporate key principles of ancient sword-fighting traditions. Existing as the simplest form even four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, Shii-Cho was among the many forms known to the Jedi, including Kreia and the Jedi Exile. Due to its simplicity, it was often the first form taught, so almost all lightsaber duelists included some aspect of Shii-Cho in their swordplay. Marks of Contact - Intermediate Form III: Soresu - Basic Originally, Form III was developed as a counter to blaster weapons used by multiple opponents. Due to the rise in distribution of blaster weapons, more and more Jedi were forced to adapt a fighting style which allowed them to combat enemies firing from several directions, mostly basing their "attack" on redirected blaster fire. Previous styles had allowed wide, sweeping strokes which left the Jedi open to blaster fire. Form III, however, required maintaining a constant shield of deflectionary strokes by making short, quick sweeps, close to the body, leaving the Jedi less exposed to ranged fire. Form III was the most defensive of the seven forms. Form IV: Ataru - Advanced also known as the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, both for attack and defense, and fast, powerful strikes. Notable users of this combat form included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. Form V: Shien/Djem So - Intermediate also known as The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III: Soresu, who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike, rather than creating their own openings. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So, developed later, was designed for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use the opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin. Other Skills Floating Meditation Floating Meditation, also known as Rising Meditation, was a Jedi meditation technique where one meditated while using the Force to float several inches off the ground. This technique was used by Revan when he was being re-trained at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, where he floated himself, and several objects (chairs and a datapad) during meditation. Bastila Shan would use this power during her Battle meditation. Barriss Offee also used this technique often. Luke Skywalker used this technique while being imprisoned by the Joiners on Woteba. Jacen Solo meditated this way, believing that contact with the ground could prove distracting. Silent Meditation Silent Meditation was one of the many meditative techniques found in the Jedi Order at the time of the Clone Wars; other forms included "tidal breathing" and the common seven-second relaxation technique. Taught to young pupils by the wise Master Yoda, the centering exercise was used by countless Padawans and Knights, often while embroiled in dangerous situations, such as when trapped on a hostile planet, shrouded in the dark side of the Force. Relationships Cayla Dunestrider Eirga came to meet this woman through Exao Gunn, at first she was extremely hostile to him, however it wasn’t long before he learned of her force sensitivity and the problems she carried with her, he is slowly trying to help her through these problems where he tries to gauge the state of her training, on a personal level Eirga see’s her as a friend and is pleased that she is slowly coming out of her mood. Stanuite Kiname The former Jedi gone Inquisitor, has known Eirga since they first arrived at the Jedi temple, selfish, arrogant, can only begin to explain the type of personality Stanuite posesses, although he was adept at the use of the force he was always jealous of those around him leading him to be ostracised as a Jedi. After the Jedi council discovered the existance of his daughter his punishment was to be kept as a Jedi Knight, which lead him to hate those Jedi who became masters Exao Gunn Exao was a surprising find for Eirga, before the downfall of the Jedi Order, Eirga was sent on a mission to hunt Exao’s mother and bring her back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as she was a Jedi who was believed to have fallen to the darkside of the force, as such Eirga has set himself the task of making sure Exao does not make the same mistakes his mother does. Vitathi Gunn Vitathi Gunn, formerly Vitathi Kiname, was the mother of Exao gunn, and Eirga Orus' first Padawan, after the Yinchorri uprising, Eirga came across the promising youngling, in the temple, after applying to the council, Eirga was granted his wish. Over the years Eirga begun to see Vitathi as a daughter, he taught her all he could in reguards to the force, the history of the force and Jedi, and how to suceed as a Jedi shadow, Eirga was always protective of Vitathi, at the onset of the Clone Wars, Vitathi and Eirga were involved in the arena battle on Genosis and then went on to be involved in some of the bloodiest battles of the Clone Wars. It was during this time that Vitathi went on to take her trials and was given the rank of Jedi Knight, which saw Eirga recieve the rank of Jedi Master, it was not long after her rise to Jedi Knight that she was sent on the mission that would see her leave the Jedi order and slowly fall to the darkside, it was this betrayl that would leave a lingering would in Eirga and drive him to not lose those he was now helping. As such it was this link with Vitathi that lead Eirga to finding his next student Cayla and her student Exao the son of Vitathi Nunal'len The closest of all of Eirga’s friends they have been friends and allies since the pair first started their training with the Jedi Temple, after both became Jedi knights, their friendship continued and they served together in the Clone Wars during several key battles, after the initiation of Order 66 he lost contact with his friend, he hopes she is still safe and alive, however he is aware of the massacre that destroyed almost all the Jedi Order and knows that all hope is little, however he refuses to give up on his friend. Rhelex Jubulii This Mandalorian warrior is currently a thorn in Eirga's life, since the battle of Galidraan, Eirga has held a grudge against all Mandalorians, he sees them as the true reason the Galactic is in the states it's in, as such when Eirga found out that Cayla was growing close to this Mandalorian, he recieved the brunt of the Jedi's hatred towards the Mandalorian Cult, after learning of his threatening behaviour towards Exao, Eirga has warned Jevona that if he does it again, he will teach Rhelex a lesson, as such Rhelex has become a continuous disagreement between Eirga and Jevona. Category:NPCs